


Hiemal Heartbeats

by LegendOfMischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Planet, Angst, Bifrost, Drama & Romance, F/M, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Mates, Mild Smut, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendOfMischief/pseuds/LegendOfMischief
Summary: Loki's got a mate, but what if she hates him? Slow burn with complications, twists, and turns. Features Helblindi, Byleistr, and Original characters.





	1. Like Bees To Honey

     The ACDC ringtone broke awkwardly through the silence of the admissions office followed by the pause of typing on a keyboard and an apologetic smile was given.  
“Excuse me for a moment.” A sweet feminine voice spoke, before answering the mobile phone in her hands.  
“Tony, hi.”  
“Hey kid we’ve got a situation, Manhattan, alien invasion. Could definitely use your help.”  
“Right, see you in twenty.” Her smile had fallen at the man’s words, her fingers snapping and motioning for someone else to take over processing the new student that sat bewildered in front of her.  
“Make it ten Elsa.”, Was his retort before the call ended.  
     With a sigh she quickly sent a text before sprinting to the hanger where the Blackbird was parked.

* * *

     As the jet approached the scene, distinguishable by the giant blue beam of light connecting the sky to the ground. Two figures stared in slight disbelief before one turned to the shorter of the two.  
“Are you sure about this Winter?”, A man with a wild appearance asked with concern.  
“Yeah, if Tony needed all of us he would’ve said so.” The young woman answered, truth be told she felt a little sick at the thought of doing battle with extraterrestrials. “Logan, you and Storm should go back and warn the Professor in case this goes south and they spread. Tell her to get me as close as possible to Stark tower.”  
     Logan nodded before moving back as the jet turned suddenly as it closed in on the battle. Winter popped an earpiece in and stepped forward towards the opening door. The chatter on the coms entered her ear as she studied the damage below. She heard voices she couldn’t place, one asking for backup and she recognized Tony’s voice when he replied.  
“Don’t worry Cap Winter is coming.”  
“Really Tony?” Came a female voice, smooth like black velvet.  
“I’m here and heading towards the tower.”,She spoke into the comm unit as the chatter momentarily ceased upon hearing her voice.  
“Hey Frosty, took you long enough. Keep the guy in green and gold busy.” Stark stated, before doing a quick fly by with a wave.  
     Winter removed her gloves, spotted a figure that matched Tony’s description and jumped out of the jet without a word. She landed on her feet with a slight bounce to brace the impact before taking a step forward as the tall man whipped around to look at her. Her head tilted to the side a touch as she made note of his flared nostrils and blown pupils as he stepped forward towards her, with a flick of her wrist she created an icy patch that he slipped on.  
“You’re the big bad guy, huh. Why’s it always the hot ones?”,  Winter said with a smirk as she rushed forward, pulling a dagger from a thigh holster with the intent to end him quickly.  
     She closed in with a low strike against him and met his attack, her blade catching him behind the wrist, which she used to step forward and move behind him. Winter struck his face with the pommel of her dagger before bringing it up to stab him in the back.However, she was caught off guard when the man spun around and sunk his dagger into her shoulder. Gritting her teeth in pain she moved to attack again, this time from a higher position and once he moved to defend she switched to a lower attack at the last second and managed to slide between his legs using her dagger to leave a cut on his inner thigh. As he stumbles forward slightly she kicks him in the back causing him to fall forward, she scrambles up and attacks him again. This time landing in a straddle across his hips, her eyes narrow as he catches her hand that held the dagger. Hard, sharp green eyes met his icy blue as they struggled with the dagger, she tried to stab him while he did his best to push it away.  
“You’ll die either way, no one survives touching my skin.” She spoke coldly, though his eyes held curiosity instead of the fear she was accustomed to.  
     Ice began to form on the point of the dagger and downward towards his chest, piercing his leathers slowly but it would be painful once it got to his flesh. Her eyes widened as his skin as well as hers began to turn blue, beginning where their hands touched and spreading quickly up her arm in an unnerving manner. Her eyes met his again, this time his also held a look of shock before he spoke.  
“You’re a frost giant?” His voice sent a shiver through her, and the grin he gave unsettled her.  
“I..what are you doing to me?” Winter released her grip on the dagger she had held as she stood and moved back quickly, holding her hand out in front of herself as she watched the blue recede.  
     Looking up she was met with his predatory gaze as he took swift steps towards her, though she backed away, his arm was soon around her waist. Wide eyes looked up at him before widening even further as his lips were suddenly on hers, his hand moving to rest on the back of her neck followed by a warm feeling of absolute pleasure. Winter’s eyes fluttered closed while her lips opened with a gasp followed by a moan when the man’s tongue invaded her mouth. The warm feeling spread downward, pooling between her legs quickly followed by the feeling of standing on a cliff followed by a sudden burst of a sensation she couldn’t name but it made her weak in the knees. She opened her eyes as he broke the kiss to meet her gaze.  
“I am Loki of Asgard and you are mine.” The manic joy in his eyes did not last long as a flash of red tackled him suddenly.  
“Thor tell your brother to keep his hands off my little girl.” Tony’s voice from the com barely registered in her ears as she put a hand to her shoulder that was a sticky red mess.  
     In a daze she made her way to the bar of the Stark Tower, blindly searching for something to use to treat her wound. Only managing to make it to sitting behind the counter, she panted as she struggled to focus enough to put a layer of ice over her wound as a temporary measure. Shattering glass and a loud roar drew her attention, her wide eyes flying to the mirror as she watched the man named Loki be attacked by a giant green monster. Fear flooded her veins at the sight and she remained frozen in place for several minutes after the big green guy had left. Once she felt mostly certain that the beast would not be returning she slowly made her way to the other side of the bar and leaned back against the counter as she took in the sight of Loki, who remained where the monster had left him on the floor. Winter was impressed that he was still alive despite the ordeal he had just endured, though she would not be aiding him in any manner.  
     Soon Tony and the rest of the Avengers showed up, quickly handling Loki before Tony approached her with a stern frown as his eyes rested on her wound. She quietly let him tend to the stab wound, occasionally shifting uncomfortably when one of his team mates would look at her curiously. Eventually the tall blonde man spoke, his arms crossed and his body language stiff.  
“Stark shouldn’t she be going to a hospital for that?”  
“No Rogers, hospitals are a no go for Winter.” Tony said as he continued to work, soon finishing her bandage. “There, that should stay put until you’re healed.”  
“Is she some sort of criminal?” Rogers asked with an accusatory tone to which Tony responds with an eye roll and sigh.  
     Winter looked between Steve and Tony with a blank face before pulling her gloves out and putting them on.  
“Everyone up for shawarma? I really am famished after that boss fight. Winter I’ll bring you a doggy bag, keep an eye on Loki.” Tony said, making finger guns at Winter’s annoyed expression as the group left.

* * *

     A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she sat back on Tony’s undamaged couch, relaxing as much as the pain in her shoulder would allow and Winter allowed her eyes to flutter closed. Minutes ticked by in silence as Loki sat quietly next to her, she ignored the intent stare he was giving her. The feel of breath and a nuzzle to her exposed neck caused her to open her eyes though it was annoyance rather than alarm that was reflected in them. In the pause, debating on her course of action it was Loki’s hand on her thigh that caused her to thread a gloved hand in his hair and give a vicious tug. Teeth bared, followed by a sharp intake of breath and then a gleeful expression.  
“Did I bother you darling?” Loki spoke with a teasing tone from his new place on the floor. “You smell divine.”  
“Now you’re just being creepy.” She replied with mild irritation laced in her tone. “Don’t touch me again.”  
     The wicked grin he gave paired with his cuffed hands raised while he remained on the floor at her feet unnerved her though she didn’t outwardly show it. As she regarded him, internally debating on stabbing him or not, footsteps caught the attention of them both and he was back on his feet in an instant.  
     Thor and Tony had returned, the latter of the two held a to go bag in his hands. Loki’s gaze remained on her for as long as possible as his brother dragged him from the room though she was unaware of this as she eagerly looked in the bag that Tony had brought her.  
“Get some rest, I’ll keep the SHIELD agents at bay just hide out in your room and I’ll let you know when they leave.” Stark says with a gentle pat on her back.  
     Winter gives him a nod followed up by a yawn before shuffling off to the room she had in the tower, finding it just as she had left it. She made quick work of the food before delicately laying down on her bed and planning to just take a short nap.  
     She woke to a sharp knock as well as sunlight flooding into the room and her face as Jarvis raised her curtains. Letting out a quiet hiss as she sat up just as Tony opened the door with some sort of happy phrase about gods and portals. Winter rubbed her eyes and slowly made her way out into the hall, continuing to follow Tony quietly. Soon she was outside with the Avengers watching Thor hold some sort of tube with a bright cube in it and waiting for Loki to grab onto the handle on the other side. The sun glinted off the glass of it and into her face, she squinted and shuffled forward slightly in an effort to get away from it. Suddenly she was grabbed, pressed against a solid masculine body and she heard a shout from Tony before being blinded by a blue light followed by the strange sensation of being pulled but floating at the same time.


	2. Shattered Like Glass

“Loki, what have you done?” Thor asked with frustration as he looked between Loki and Winter as they all stood on the remnants of the bi-frost.

“She is my betrothed, brother… and she isn’t exactly human” Loki replies with a smirk at the blonde woman next to him as he reaches out to touch Winter’s arm but she pulls away from him with narrowed eyes.

     Quickly he has her jaw in a painful grasp, the skin of both running blue. The intense, defiant and challenging gaze between them was broken by a gruff voice.

“What is the meaning of this?” Odin spoke with irritation as he and a group of soldiers stood before the trio.

“Father, the woman needs to be returned home.” Thor started but was cut off by Odin waving him off.

“Indeed she does.” With Gungnir in hand Odin sent a blast of multicolored light towards Winter, which hit her directly in the chest and the momentum threw her off the bi-frost.

      Loki ran to the side of the rainbow bridge and looked out over the side, though she was gone completely.

“Where did you send her?” Loki asked, his tone bitter and quiet, as he did his best to blink away his tears that threatened to spill.

“Jotunheim of course, though it is of no concern to you.” Odin answered, swiftly turning to head back the palace. “Bring the prisoner.”

      Loki wanted to scream, shout, and shake the old king but all he could manage was to ball his fists as he glowered at them all. He would be lucky if he found the woman alive once he figured a way out of the situation at hand.

* * *

     The rainbow of lights surrounding Winter felt like someone shoving her with immense strength and just as she begun to process the sensation the light disappeared. This new feeling she knew, it was the feeling of free falling. It was quickly followed by pain, the sensation of tearing muscle, and breath was knocked from her. The prickle of tears barely registered as Winter gazed at the cloudy dark sky, her breath clouding in front of her as she struggled to find her breathing pattern again.

      With a groan she slowly rolled, getting on hands and knees before standing up fully. As Winter stumbled back slightly with a momentary loss of balance a large spear sunk itself into the icy ground in front of her where she had just been standing. Eyes widening and adrenaline beginning to spike she looked up to where the weapon had come from. She was met with the sight of ten or more large blue men shouting in a foreign language and running towards her with weapons in hand.

     Fight or flight kicked in, Winter choosing the latter of the two as she took off running in the other direction. She was quickly met by the edge of a cliff that overlooked a walkway which she slid over the side of without hesitation, forming a dagger of ice and plunging it into the icy cliff side as she fell. The dagger helped to slow her descent slightly. After landing on her feet she blindly threw a few small ice daggers upward before taking off running down the walkway she landed on, a smirk crossing her face for a moment at the pained roar from one of the blue men but it didn’t last long as pain bloomed across her chest from her shoulder wound.

     The small victory of temporary escape she had won was ended abruptly when she glanced behind her to see if she was being followed, the next moment she ran straight into a solid mass. Winter looked up to see what it was, and she kept looking up until she found the face of being she had run into. He was tall, more so than the others and she noticed lines all across his body that reminded her of filigree. Around his head the lines formed something like a circlet or crown, she would need to be closer to tell for sure. When her eyes met his red ones the intensity of them causes a sharp intake of breath followed by tense muscles as his large hand was suddenly cupping her jaw and neck firmly. Confusion swirled in his eyes as he watched her skin bleed to a light blue, a stark contrast to his darker blue while her eyes turned a light red that could almost be called pink. Winter’s own lines on her skin were angular in nature, some forming triangles in places. She made for an exotic sight by Jotun standards with her blonde hair, lighter skin and eyes as well her small stature of five foot eight inches.

     Their moment was broken by the yells of the giant’s that had been chasing her. The tall one that held her moved his hand to hold her wrist before addressing those who approached. The language of this alien species was so different to Winter, she was only able to understand that some sort of argument was taking place between the tall giant and a bulky giant that had thrown the spear at her. A tense silence with heavy eye contact between the two followed the argument and then she was suddenly tugged forward, made to follow the tall one.

     Quickly deciding it was wiser to stay quiet and memorize her surroundings she followed with wide eyes.

     They passed other giants who bowed their heads slightly at the tall one that led her, and they were soon walking into the entrance of a large cave. What little light the natural sun had provided disappeared, giving way to darkness before being replaced a blue glow from a source she couldn’t identify. The cave slowly changed to carved ice tunnels where the only sound was of their breath and footsteps. The tunnel abruptly opened up into a beautiful, elegantly ice carved hall that had wooden doors leading to other places. An enormous chandelier was hung in the center and lit with what looked like fire, but it couldn’t be since the ice didn’t melt. Winter couldn’t help but stop suddenly and stare in wonder. The tall giant grunted before turning to look at her, a smirk forming on his lips at how impressed she seemed to be. After a few moments the giant tugged her forward, down another hallway, and through a ornately carved wooden door. The room was massive and she assumed it was a bedroom based on the giant bed made from carved ice with furs on it. Winter stumbled slightly when he released her wrist, shoving her forward towards the bed.

“Woah big guy, no thanks. I don’t even know your name.” Winter spoke as she turned around to face him.

“Helblindi.” Was the deep toned answer he gave along with a head tilt at noticing her appearance was back to that of a midgardian.

“God bless you–oof.” Her snarky response was interrupted by landing on the bed after a shove that was likely gentle for his species.

     She tensed again as he started to gently remove her clothes. Soon she was sitting in her bra and leather pants, the rest was sitting in a pile on the floor. The giant had done nothing untoward yet but when he tried to remove a bra strap Winter smacked his hand away. She heard a growl then saw the ceiling of the room when he shoved her onto her back roughly. A shiver ran across her skin as the chill of the room met her warmed naked skin when what had remained of her clothes disappeared.

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?! Get off! Stop it!” Her protests fell on annoyed ears.

     She struggled against him but her arms were easily pinned above her head by one of his hands, a hiss of pain left her when the stab wound on her shoulder opened again. A defiant gaze was given to the giant who merely raised an eyebrow before he forced her legs apart.

“Dude what the hell are you do–” Her question cut off as she let her head fall back onto the bed with a gasp at the sensation of his cold tongue running across her folds.

      That felt good. Really good.

      Questions flitted across her mind but left as soon as they formed. The sensation his tongue brought, she could only describe it as being tickled by fire. No one had ever been able to touch her before without dying or being seriously injured. This was what it was like to be touched, to be intimate with someone. When did she start panting and mewling? What was this feeling? Lingering just beyond her but also sneaking up, suddenly her core tightened and the high caused a moan to escape her lips before she blacked out.


	3. Ursa Major

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is closer to the length that I want chapters for this story to be. In this chapter you get to see a bit of Winter’s past and future. I had no plans for creating another OC/side character in this but he popped up anyways. Just to clarify in case of possible confusion, the first part in italics is a dream of regurgitated memories. Varrvinr is ‘played’ by Gustaf Skarsgard and the name roughly means ‘loyal friend’. A touch of smut, murder, and injury.

 

__

_She ran at him, blonde pigtails bouncing as she approached and swung a perfect replica of his claws at him. Adamantium claws tore through ice with ease, shattering them and a strong fist grabbed the collar of her shirt as she was lifted off the ground while being careful not to come in contact with her skin. Her wild eyes met his own, his head cocked to the side when she did not back down and he set her on the ground gently._

_“Kid, you’re working with ice it’d be better to form it around your nails like claws. Give it a try, come on.” The man with the wild hair said encouragingly while waving off the man with red glasses who stood nearby with a frown._

_The air became slightly chilled for a moment and the girl held a hand up as wickedly sharp claws made from ice form around her fingertips. Her eyes returned to the man with an eager, sweet smile._

_“There ya go, good girl. Go show the Professor.” He spoke with a broad smile of pride as she ran off again._

_Colors swirled._

_A growl reached her ears followed by the feeling of teeth biting at her neck, a gasp left her lips because it felt so good. Winter didn’t know if he meant to be possessive but she loved it and threading her hand his blonde locks she tugged his head up to pull him into a kiss. It was a split second pause that he locked his gaze with hers but that was all she needed. Those red eyes, the blue skin, such a feeling of being close to someone that it was suffocating. There was something else, something she couldn’t name and she wanted more. Just on the edge, so close, just a little more–_

_“Winter! Dammit, girl wake up!” It was the Professor._

_She shot out of bed, eyes wide and blush soon following on her cheeks at the disapproving looks from the adults in the room. She winced as she let her gaze pass over her bedroom and the open door to the hallway. All was covered in ice and a deep chill had everyone’s breath visible. She did it again. She’d had another dream of the blue man and her fellow students would yet again tease her about it the next day. Storm and Rogue always told her it was normal to have dreams involving sex or orgasms, but Winter knew that most people didn’t turn everything into the arctic when they orgasm. She heard then, the laughter, the name-calling, and the looks they thought she didn’t see._

     The jarring sensation of rough skin and a dripping wet cloth on her chest sent Winter bolting upright with an ice blade forming before sinking into flesh. Her hands flew to cover her mouth with a gasp as she watched the giant that had been tending to her fall to the ground, blue blood slowly pooling from the fatal wound on the head of one of the giants that had been attending to her.

“Oh shit! Didn’t mean to do that!” Her words came out quickly as she looked into the second giant’s disbelieving eyes.

     The bulky giant suddenly walked in and paused for a moment before shouting at the smaller giant who had been tending to Winter. The words sounded harsh and she quickly suspected that he was angry. The bulky giant shook the smaller one by the shoulder before shoving him towards the door with a shout. Winter attempted to scramble back as he advanced towards her but she didn’t get far before he backhanded her across the cheek. While she was still reeling from the pain blood ran down her cheek and she felt the cool of metal on both of her wrists. Glancing down she saw a metal cuff bracelet on each wrist. They were silver in color, made into a braided pattern yet still remained extremely simple looking. Her observation was cut short by the bulky giant roughly grabbing her by the neck with a tight grip as he dragged her from the room, and down the hallways. Winter tried to summon an ice dagger but her powers didn’t work. It was the first time she had experienced this in her life and with a prickle like those of goosebumps she felt fear course through her. Her only option was to struggle, so she did. Doing her best she dug her nails into his hand which earned her a sharp painful tug on her hair. A slightly stifled yelp made its way past her lips and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. They passed a few other giants on the way to wherever he was taking her and she noted that they had the look of soldiers or guards about them. None were the giant she was hoping to see, nowhere did she see the tall kind giant.

     She continued to claw at the hand around her neck, it was squeezing and too tight as he added pressure. Suddenly she was thrown, painfully landing on a rough ice floor. For a moment Winter lay there before shooting up to standing at the sound of heavy breaths followed by large shuffling footsteps. Squinting as she turned in the dim light she made note that the breaths became more frequent, almost in an excited manner. A primal feeling clawed its way up her body and her stomach lurched as the sounds paused. Dread. There was a creature she knew of but there was no way it would be that. Not on a foreign planet. With wide eyes her breath caught, muscles tensed at the loud roar of the beast now standing on hind legs a few feet in front of her. It was near deafening and she would have covered her ears if fear had not been controlling her. She swore she felt her heart pause for a moment. It was a bear and its size was something a human would only see in fantasy games. The bear was at least twelve feet on its hind legs with a merle pattern to its grey and black fur that was complemented by black eyes. Eyes that seemed endless as she stared into them, her body trembling and then she made the most idiotic decision she ever had.

She ran.

     Winter only made it a few steps before she was knocked to the ground by the animal and landed on her stomach. The difficulty to breathe, the warm wet blood pooling around her, and the pain didn’t register for her. All she could think about was that she was going to die, it was on repeat in her mind with the sound of the bear growling as a terrifying background sound in her thoughts. It echoed even after a pained howl left the beast before death. Tears pricked at her eyes and fell down her cheeks as the face of the tall giant came into view followed by the shock of an icy cold sensation. It cut through her and the cold caused her to shiver uncontrollably. Winter heard the giant shout something at the others before he pressed a vial to her lips and forced a foreign liquid down her throat. She didn’t notice the color or the intense sweetness of it but her stomach rolled uneasily at the substance. The tall giant didn’t whisper any comforting words or make any other gesture save for moving his gaze to her back. Later she would recognize that the purple-red light was his magic and not her blood.

     After a moment she couldn’t feel anything and everything she saw had a lovely fuzzy appearance. Winter allowed her head to loll against the tall giant’s chest when he picked her up and she thought it was a nice place to be. Not warm but not the icy cold either, just a cozy space to occupy. As he walked she giggled at the rush she got from the movement.

“You know..b-big guy, don’t you have like..a..a thing. Oh..the word, what’s the word.” She said before going silent as she tried to force her brain to find what she wanted to say. 

     It took so long to find what she was searching for and then when she found it the thought would flit away from her, she continued to search her mind and struggle against the haze.

    Only when he set her gently down on the furs of his bed making sure that she was on her stomach that she found it.

“What do I call you?” Winter asked again, her words slurring slightly.

     Those hadn’t been the words she wanted but those were all she could find at the moment.

“Helblindi.” He told her again, his tone deep and his brow furrowed with concern as he smoothed her hair away from her face.

“Yeah, that’s..that’s what you said last time..I think. Helblindi…sounds..sounds like hell blender. Why would your Mom name you that?” Winter couldn’t help herself as she dissolved into laughter.

     Helblindi ignored her comment and question as he carefully arranged the furs to cover as much of her as possible while avoiding her barely sealed wounds on her back. After he was satisfied he lifted one of her wrists to examine the bracelet with a frown before letting her go.

“Yeah…I’m not a fan of..of..” She spoke but trailed off as she lost her thoughts again.

     Finally giving up she snuggled into the soft furs and studied Helblindi as her eyes grew heavy as he stroked his fingers through her hair gently.

     When she woke next it was to extreme pain, it was like fire ripping her apart and she couldn’t help but gasp before starting to cry quietly. Winter didn’t have the energy to scream or cry out. Slowly, body trembling she was able to look around the room. Her eyes landed on a giant settled in a chair made of ice that was calmly looking back at her with disinterested eyes. This giant was new, one she had yet to see and he was different than the others. He wore a crop top made of some sort of mesh and loose leather capris. Studying him took her mind off the pain just a bit despite the struggle to focus. He was bald like all the others, yet he had facial hair, and she noted he had an earring in the shape of what she thought was a fish hook.

“Who the fuck are you?” She asked, beginning to struggle to get up though it was nearly pointless.

     The giant huffed, stood and crossed to her quickly. His hand roughly pushed her back down by the neck and he forced more of the sickly sweet liquid past her lips before returning to his spot. Murmurs from his gentle grumbling drifted towards her ears before she sank into oblivion again.

* * *

      Several more times, as she was not sure of how much time had passed, her waking hours were much the same. A bland broth was also force-fed to her at times before she was given the sweet medicine. Each time she woke her back felt better but always had a tight, burning pain. Winter usually saw the giant who wore clothes and he gave the impression of begrudgingly watching over her. She did not see much of Helblindi, often it was only snippets of what seemed to be soothing words during what she thought was night time.

* * *

     The day she woke with no pain she cautiously sat up only to find herself entirely alone. Slipping off the bed she walked to the doors only to find them locked and with a roll of her eyes she wandered the room looking at things. After several minutes she came upon something similar to a mirror made of ice that clearly reflected her appearance. Blinking in surprise she noted her body was clean, her blonde hair braided neatly in a fishtail braid, the bracelets were still on her wrists, and that she hadn’t lost much weight. Slowly turning her naked body she looked over her shoulder and gasped at the four fresh scars that ran down her back from the bear. Winter didn’t dare to touch them and whirled around when the door opened, the clothed giant and Helblindi walked in. The males paused at the sight of the empty bed though they quickly locate her. Moving to the center of the room in full view, she tilted her chin ever so slightly and gave them her best defiant gaze. The chuckle Helblindi gave startled her and she caught the leather bundle the clothed giant tossed at her. Unraveling it she recognized it as clothes, some sort of loose-fitting tube top and a knee length skirt featuring a slit. She noted the fur decorating part of the skirt looked the same as the bear in the chamber. With a shrug, she slipped the primitive outfit on. Nudity didn’t bother her and she usually preferred to have as little clothing on as possible. Once dressed she looked up at the two giants who continued to watch her.

“Helblindi.” Noting that he perked up as his name was spoken by her, “Who is that?”

     Winter pointed at the other giant to make sure the meaning of her words were understood. The giants shared a glance then looked back at her.

“Varrvinr,” Helblindi stated before moving closer to her, circling when he got close enough.

     Winter opened her mouth to speak again but closed it when a ‘tsk’ was given by Helblindi. With a nod, he suddenly grabbed her wrist and strode forward out of the room dragging her behind him. Varrvinr followed closely behind her, Winter didn’t dare to look back at him for fear that if she did she would trip from the fast pace they walked at. Perhaps it was leisurely for them but she was quite a bit shorter and had to make up for their longer strides. Soon they were in front of an extremely ornately decorated door that opened as they approached and Helblindi released her. He walked in front of her and she followed hesitantly. A none to gentle shove to her back from Varrvinr caused a sting to radiate from her scars, she picked up her pace though she didn’t know where they were headed until Helblindi took a seat on a big chair that looked a lot like a throne. It was only when she was shoved to the hard floor on the left side of Helblindi’s chair by Varrvinr that she took notice of the giant crowd of blue giants that stood before them. As her eyes took in the sight she forgot to take notice that Varrvinr stood behind her and slowly it suddenly struck her. It  _was_  a throne Helblindi was sitting on because he was a  _King_. 


	4. Force of Change

“Where is Wade with a Zamboni when you need him?” Winter mumbled out as she let her gaze sweep over the expansive room she had been ordered to clean.

      There had been a ruckus erupt after the bulky giant had stormed into the throne room, she had learned his name or at least she thought she did when Helblindi growled it from the throne.

Byleistr.

     His smouldering red eyes were on her and not in a good way as he moved forward. Helblindi motioned for Varrvinr who leaned down, he whispered in his ear before she was ushered out as voices grew loud. Varrvinr had grabbed a smaller giant that she guessed were slaves or servants, and then shoved her into a nearby room. They had waited in silence until the slave ducked in with some very odd looking cleaning supplies.

     After a crude instruction of what to do in a language she didn’t understand, she was forced on her knees with a wince, and she figured out what was expected of her. Hours later Winter had finished the floor and returned to Varrvinr who merely raised an eyebrow before pointing the walls. A small growl escaped her lips as she rolled her shoulders that were aching, before throwing the tool that she could only describe as a squeegee at Varrvinr. She wanted to let loose on him verbally but knew it was pointless as he didn’t seem to understand her language.

“No.” Winter stated firmly while looking up with a glare, holding his gaze.

     Varrvinr leaned back slightly after the squeegee bounced off his shoulder and he looked down at her with slightly widened eyes, his indignation leading to a tense silence between them before he suddenly backhanded her. Winter fell to the ground from the force. Gritting her teeth she blinked back tears from the pain of it, hiding behind the curtain of her hair as she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction to see he had hurt her. Suddenly rough cold hands were at her neck, moving aside her hair and she heard Varrvinr’s voice bark at the other slave who promptly left. He hoisted her to her feet roughly, giving care to place her hair back over her neck before dragging her back to Helblindi’s chambers.

_The tattoo._

     Winter knew that had to be it, but what was so special about the tattoo that Thor’s brother had placed on her?

     Varrvinr shoved her towards a small bed that was a new addition to the bedroom of the king and she gave him a sneer before sinking onto the bed. While logically she understood why her bed was little it still bothered her that in comparison to the King’s it looked like a dog bed.

     Her fingers ran over the fur that covered her bed, it seemed familiar and she knew by the spotting that it was a bear pelt. The glint of the silver bracelets forced onto her by Byleistr caught her eye and she suspected they still would not be removable to by her. It felt foreign not to be able to use her ice magic, she’d have to figure out a way to get them off. Winter glanced over at Varrvinr who met her gaze and curled his lip ever so slightly at her.

     She rolled her shoulders and stretched in an effort to ease the pain from what little manual labor she had been forced to do, then snuggled under the bear pelt and closed her eyes. A while later she was just drifting off to sleep when through her closed eyelids she noticed the lighting in the room had dimmed. Peeking an eye open she saw Varrvinr still in the same place against the wall near the door and scowling at her, but he’d not moved a muscle despite the lighting change. Letting a small hum escape before she closed her eye and drifted to sleep.

* * *

 

     After watching Winter disappear from the room with Varrvinr his eyes snapped back to his younger brother who stood a ways from his throne after bursting into the room.

“Byleistr.” Helblindi addressed him and tilted his head as invitation to speak.

“She killed one of us yet you parade her around as a pet!” Byleistr snarled at him.

     In a quick movement Helblindi was off his throne and striding towards Byleistr, once near enough he grabbed his brother by the throat and continued his pace before slamming him into a nearby wall.

“Perhaps you are blind Brother? I am King, and I will do as I please. I need not explain myself to you. The woman is mine, do not touch her again or I will have you flogged. Prince of Jotunheim or not.” Helblindi coldly stated before letting go of Byleistr, only to suddenly backhand him hard enough to send the shorter giant stumbling.

     Helblindi scanned the room with a challenging look, daring another to test him. None did and he returned to his throne.

     They would understand soon enough why the woman was an asset to be protected. None but himself and Varrvinr had seen her Jotun lines clear enough to know. Only one bloodline had that style of markings, and though the design differed between individuals one could always tell them apart from other giants. He truly couldn’t believe his luck to have one of the Veigrun bloodline fall into his lap, an ancient bloodline long thought to be extinct. The great magical abilities lost to Jotunheim forever. She had to be the descendant of Galti Veigrun as he never returned from the siege of Midgard and his body had not been found on the battlefield. He’d have to test her to be sure, but if she was able to help his people further bounce back from where the Asgardians left them he take advantage of that.

     It would be best to have her bred and produce an offspring to further as well as preserve the bloodline. Some might disagree since she was a runt and weak but he was sure with proper breeding the bloodline would produce strong giants as it had before.

     Helblindi’s attention was drawn to a female giant entering the throne room and heading his direction. The bones, beads, and mesh clothing gave away that she was the sorceress he had called to come. She knelt in front of him, silent and waiting.

“Took you long enough. Come.” He said, standing and moving past her to exit the room.

     On the way to his room he made it clear what he expected of her, that she would fix the woman so that she wouldn’t continue to shift between a Midgardian and a Jotun appearance. The sorceress assured him she would do her best and that the magic would likely be painful for the woman.

“Varrvinr draw an ice bath.” Helblindi commanded once they entered his chambers, the aforementioned giant disappeared into the bathing room while the sorceress moved over and knelt next to Winter who remained asleep in her bed.

“Your majesty, please hold her down.” The female spoke as an eerie yellow magic left her fingers and crawled slowly across Winter’s form.

     He put an arm across Winter’s chest and his other hand held her wrists, just in time as she started to writhe and scream in pain. It was easy for him to hold her down, and though her screams shouldn’t have bothered him, they did. Several minutes passed as the woman worked on Winter, then slowly her skin began to return to the Jotun appearance he had seen when he touched her previously. A scowl formed on his face as he noticed her skin was hot to the touch and beginning to sweat, he sent a glare at the sorceress.

“I am almost finished, your majesty. Her structure is not like ours, she is both Midgardian and Jotun.” The sorceress said as she continued to work, though the spread of blue hastened.

     Once she finished she backed away and he picked up Winter’s thrashing form. Quickly he moved toward the bathing room and stepped into the frigid ice bath that Varrvinr had prepared. Winter’s thrashing worsened at the freezing water yet Helblindi held her to his chest firmly. He whispered soothing words to her in his native tongue, as she calmed he ran his fingers through her hair and released his tight grip. He watched as her breathing evened out, her body trembling still. Helblindi looked up and Varrvinr caught his eye.

“She is Loki Laufeyson’s, sire.” Varrvinr spoke quietly with a furtive glance towards the doorway, lest others possibly overhear. “She bears his mate mark. Many will wish to see her dead.”

“Interesting. Many will be disappointed as I prefer her alive. Varrvinr, I will stay with her. Go eat and rest.” He spoke softly, and rolled his eyes at the exaggerated gesture and bow Varrvinr gave him with a small smirk before retreating away.

     Looking back down at the woman who now bore the lines of his people, he was taken with her appearance change. He didn’t understand why her screams had bothered him. She wasn’t his mate, nor close family.

     Helblindi lifted her from the bath once Winter had relaxed completely and he frowned as her flesh raised from the cold. Laying her down on her bed he stripped her clothes from her before moving her to his bed and covering her with several furs.

* * *

     His fingers bled into the cheek of the image he had created, it was of her but somehow despite wracking his memory for every detail he remembered it was not enough. It didn’t feel like he had gotten it correct despite continuing to try. With a growled yell he threw his goblet at the image as he let it fade away. Pacing, again with hands behind his back and a furrowed brow. He felt that something was amiss, he didn’t know what but something was wrong with her. She likely was not well or tortured he suspected. Though he was grateful she was still alive, he could feel that at least. Loki paused his movement and looked at the guards switching shifts with narrowed eyes. He needed to get out, to get to her but how. Where was the weakness?

     His brain warred with his heart as he wondered if Frigga would be the weakness this time. She had brought many books on frost giants after he had made an off hand comment about desiring to read about other worlds and species. His heart told him of course she had brought them, she cared for him deeply despite not being his birth mother. While his mind told him to be suspicious, cautious and prepared for her to turn on him.

     Brushing those thoughts aside he reflected on the knowledge he now had about what he was going through. He craved the woman, needed her next to him and he had an overwhelming urge to know more about her. Winter. A smirk flitted across his face at her name, how fitting it was. Loki would have to continue to look for the weakness of his confinement, once he found it he would exploit it and depart to Jotunheim the first chance he got.


	5. Learning Curve

 

  _“Don’t touch her!” A rough voice snarled out and rewrapped the blanket around her. Voices grew loud then soften, masked by the rumble of the aircraft. Darkness consumed her again._

_The rough gait of the person carrying her jarred her to waking again. The strong scent she would come to know as tobacco and sweat, that would become a comfort to her as it belonged to her savior. Harsh lights overhead were quickly replaced by wood paneling, whispers hit her ears. More voices._

_“My God. So young.”_

_“Charles be careful, she’s like Rogue and Bobby combined into a single mutant.”_

_An even voice in her head, reassurance that she was safe and all was well._

_She relaxed into her exhaustion. Darkness came again._

 

_“Ma chère, don’ be afraid,” A tall man in a brown trench coat knelt down and offered her a pair of white leather gloves. His voice like rich, warm chocolate. “Gambit will be takin’ care of ya now.”_

_She slowly reached out, taking the gloves and slipping them on quickly. Her green eyes met his and she gave him a small smile. The man stood, offering her a hand which she took._

_The wood hallway of the X Mansion spun wildly, colors darkening._

 

_Giggles left her lips as she jumped in the puddles left from a thunderstorm that had come overnight. Gloves long abandoned on the porch, soaked with water and darkened with dirt. Young as she was, with no one in sight she thought it safe to do so. To free herself in a way. The dog had come out of nowhere, bounding up to her with a wagging tail and welcoming expression made complete by the lolling tongue. The blonde girl dodged, ran, and they chased each other. Happiness and excitement in the moment caused her to forget, who she was and what she was capable of. Arms wide open to greet her new friend, bare skin touched fur and the ice spread fast. A yelp followed by a splash as they both fell, corpse on top of the little girl. Horror, sorrow, and fear shown in green eyes as she screamed. The bang of a screen door slamming open followed by heavy footsteps rushing towards her flooded her ears._

_“Winter!” The worried voice came closer._

_The weight of the dog disappeared and the sight of the sky was replaced with the sight of red eyes she was now familiar with. They scanned her, flitted to the dead dog then back again. Her lip quivered._

_“Daddy I’m sorry.” Tears spilled from her eyes and fell down her cheeks._

_“Hush Ma chère, it’s not your fault,” Remy pulled her into a tight hug, safe from her power as he’d taken to keeping himself covered around her. “I know ya didn’ mean to. You’re too sweet a thing.”_

 

Winter woke to a feeling of stiffness in her entire body, the lingering feeling of dried tears that she didn’t remember crying on her cheeks, and the feeling of a large cold body pressed against her back. She shivered at the sensation of a hand running over her skin, her Jotun lines raised at the attention and it felt good. Almost too good, she turned to face the giant that lay next to her as his embrace kept her only inches away from him. Again he had that perplexed look that made her feel like a puzzle. She shivered when he traced a finger over her inner wrist while his eyes lowered to the rest of her form. That was when she noticed her skin was blue with similar lines to those the people of this planet held.

“What did you do to me?” She whispered with horror before she pushed him away with a strength he didn’t know she’d possessed.

Winter stood from the bed, nearly tripping from the size difference compared to what she was used to on Earth and unbothered by her nudity. She examined her hand and arm followed by the rest of her body, tracing the patterns which caused her to jolt at the sensitivity. Movement caught her eye as Helblindi approached with furrowed brows.

“I fixed you Winter. You are now as you should’ve been all along.” The giant answered in a much softer voice than she’d expected but no less commanding.

“You..you can--then why didn’t you speak to me in my language before!” She yelled at him, both shocked and angry that he deliberately chose not to communicate with her clearly.

Helblindi merely tilted his head as he circled her while his eyes inspected her, “I had no need.”

“Can you send me home? To Earth.”

“Midgard you mean. No, I do not have that power,” He stood in front of her, running a hand over the exposed Jotun lines of her shoulder. “...yet.”

Winter followed his movements with her eyes, the last word catching her attention as did his intent gaze on the markings of her body.

“Yet?”

A knock disrupted the conversation, causing both to look at the door and watching it open to reveal Varrvinr. He spoke to Helblindi in the native tongue, the latter nodded as he moved to pick up a bundle of leather. He returned to stand before Winter then handed it to her. Taking it with a look of mild confusion, she found that it was clothes. Much the same as what had been previously provided, a leather tube top and skirt with animal fur as well as beads that provided a primitive sort of decor. She dressed quickly despite not being bothered about her nudity, she’d never had any shame in regards to her body or the level of dress.

“You will spend your days with Varrvinr, he will teach you enough so that you will survive and blend in better.”

Winter looked between them, deciding it was best not to argue she turned to Varrvinr.

“What are you going to be teaching me?” She asked, frowning when he looked from her to Helblindi, “Why doesn’t he understand me?” Winter asked as her gaze was also directed towards the King.

“Varrvinr does not know Allspeak,” Helblindi cupped her cheek and delighted in her slight intake of breath as he ran his thumb over the lines of her cheek. “I am the only one who has the gift. My brother, Byleistr refused it.”

“How-,” Her question was silenced as his finger moved from her cheek to over her lips.

“You will learn our language,” Helblindi smirked, “Or remain in the dark.”

Winter felt a little more at ease now that she knew at least one of the beings on this planet could understand her. Something about that made the planet feel just a bit less hostile and hopeless. She watched Helblindi leave before turning her gaze to Varrvinr though he merely narrowed his eyes at her before stalking towards the door.

* * *

 

Leather creaked, rocks crunched, and legs were crouched with a hand digging into the ground as Winter came to a stop after being thrown back when she attempted a head on attack. Listening to her instincts this time she dodged to the side as a sharpened piece of ice sunk into where she had been standing and she ducked behind a large icy rock. Her breath came in heavy pants as she tried to gather her thoughts. While she had no way to keep track of time, she was sure it’d been a few hours since Varrvinr had started what they called ‘combat training’ but she wasn’t sure if he was just trying to outright kill her. The creeping fog wasn’t helping either. Winter dodged a sharpened ice dagger that just barely missed her face, but she didn’t react in time to avoid the whip that wrapped around her neck. Sharp rock cut at her exposed skin as the owner of the whip began to pull her in like a caught fish.

_The fog was so thick she couldn’t see anything, not even the teammates that she knew still stood a foot or so away. Winter heard a teammate to her right go down with a yell followed by the footsteps of the one to her left fleeing out of fear. Closing her eyes, she flexed her fingers then created an ice dagger and focused on the barely there footsteps approaching. The scent of tobacco hit her nose. Of course they’d pair him with her, he was the only one she couldn’t kill on accident. He approached at an angle in an effort to take advantage of her blindspot. She moved to the side slightly to avoid the punch to her shoulder, causing his fist to miss by an inch which gave her the opportunity to grab his wrist with her left hand. Ice ran up his arm as her right hand that held the dagger plunged it into his thigh. Grabbing onto the wrist her left hand already held with both hands now, she flipped him then immediately subdued him further by using ice to adhere him to the ground. A growl, groan, then sigh were given as he lay defeated while Winter knelt next to him with a smirk._

_“Ya know kid, I don’t know why they bother. You’re good, almost too good.” Logan spoke with a mix of a smile and grimace. “Storm! She beat me. Scott mind helping me out of this?”_

That was it. She needed to stop retreating. Just because it was a different planet and a different species, she still should stand her ground. Winter managed to turn herself towards where she was being pulled. She wrapped both arms around the whip and braced her feet on the first rock she spotted. With a deep breath, she gripped the whip and gave a pull with a large portion of her strength. Once it slacked she ripped it from her neck before immediately throwing a dagger in the direction where the whip led to. Upon hearing a pained shout she dashed forward, breaking through the fog to be met with a sight that caused her to smirk. The giant who had wielded the whip had her dagger sunk into his thigh, blue blood dripping to the ground while he let loose what sounded like choice words in his language. Varrvinr stood a few feet in front of her with his arms crossed and an expression that was hard to read. She’d almost say he looked grumpy but proud of her. He gave her a nod to follow him before turning and beginning to walk back to the palace.

* * *

Winter looked around the large room. It featured pillars which surrounded a large rectangular pool of water, steam billowed slowly from it's surface. Varrvinr had left her here without a word but the armed guard outside the door spoke clear enough that she was to stay here until collected again by someone. She was exploring the room and had just identified what she suspected to be towels when a giant that was bound with the same bangles she had entered. Peeking out from behind one of the many pillars she watched as the giant, which she suspected to be female, placed a large tray of food near the edge of the pool before leaving again. Winter surmised that she was expected to eat and bathe. As she approached, she noted that the food looked like something that one might find at a Renaissance festival on Earth. A chunk of meat that reminded her of grilled pork, a few weird looking plants that she didn’t know if they were more fruit or vegetable, and an light orange liquid that smelled like sweet red wine. Sighing she sat next to it and ate her fill while taking in the details of the room again. It was built of stone and looked like it could only house a small number of giants despite having plenty of room for many people of human size. A beautiful place to die if the food poisoned her. She chuckled at her thoughts, then stood and removed her clothes. Stepping carefully into the water she noted it was neither warm nor cold despite the steam rising from it, but she dismissed further study of it as it felt good on her slightly achy body. Winter washed to the best of her ability, quickly discovering that she needed to be more gentle now that she had her Jotun lines visible and present. After finishing she chose to float on her back with her eyes closed, reflecting on all that happened since Tony had called her requesting help. Looking over the details in her memory to try to find something she might be able to use in an effort to get back home. Lost to her musings she didn’t hear the entry of another into the water. The gentle touch from sternum to belly caused her to elicit a gasp as she righted herself as quickly as she could. Panic eased as she took in the tall man before her. He was tall, likely around six foot seven inches. Her eyes drifted from his dirty blonde hair downward, his blue skin and markings giving away he was a frost giant. The lines along his collarbone were like filigree, swirling and twisting elegantly. The back of his hands held markings similar to those on his collarbone while the rest of his Jotun lines merely followed his muscle structure. As if to compliment how he was built naturally. She recognized the lines, this was Helblindi.

During her study of him, she had unknowingly relaxed.

“You like this form better, interesting.” He spoke as he moved closer to her, admiring her body in return.

She was curious about how he could shift into a more human appearance. Winter blushed at his gaze and when he took one of her hands in his. Helblindi traced the lines on the back of her hand before moving to those on her inner wrist. She bit her lip and swallowed as the touch caused a warm feeling in lower regions as well as her lines to raise slightly. Similar to goosebumps but also different.

“You’re so sensitive, even your flesh that is not marked.” He said with a head tilt and confusion in his tone.

“I can’t touch people,” Winter rethought what she said and frowned slightly, “I can’t touch humans. You are one of the first that I can touch without killing or causing harm.”

She took a step back at the sudden excitement that his expression switched to and she noted his eyes linger at her breasts, the movement of water running down them having caught his attention.

Shouts from the hall beyond the door drew their attention.

“Play along,” Helblindi said before pulling her close, kissing her and slipping his tongue into her mouth when her lips parted with a gasp.

The door hit the wall with a bang followed by a slurred shout and sloshing of water. Helblindi broke the kiss and even though she saw his mouth moving, whatever he said she missed. His kiss had stolen her breath and started a warmth between her legs. Winter’s eyes never left him. When he looked back at her she pulled him into an eager kiss. Hands threaded in his hair while her teeth nipped at his lower lip, she didn’t have long to wait before his tongue met hers again.

Helblindi was pleased by her eagerness. He lifted her up, wading to the nearest edge of the pool and laid her before him on the stone. Winter gave a whine when he broke the kiss to lay next to her but quieted when he pulled her partially atop him to return his lips to hers. Her actions born purely out of instinct, she began to grind against his upper thigh and he broke the kiss to throw his head back with a hiss when her leg brushed against his cock. Helblindi sat up, his lips descending on a breast with a hand moving to hold her against him while his other snuck down to stroke himself. Winter’s nails found his shoulders and dug in while her whimpers fell against his neck. Her hips moved quicker as she chased the high. It took little time before she came, vision blackening for moments and she sank her teeth into the junction of his shoulder and neck. Only vaguely aware of a low growl and cold sticky substance splattering her thigh as she panted heavily, coming down slowly from her orgasm.

Again the door to the bath opened, though this time Varrvinr discreetly entered. He wrinkled his nose and outright scowled at Helblindi, saying something that caused the latter to laugh albeit slightly breathlessly. Winter peeked up sleepily to look at the other giant.

“What did he say?”

“He thinks I indulge you too much,” Helblindi replied as he gently tucked a curl of her hair behind her ear and very carefully avoided touching the lines on her cheek. “And he says you should be grateful he found clothes in your size.”

Varrvinr grabbed a towel on his way over to them. He sat next to Helblindi, tugging Winter into his lap then proceeded to clean, dry, and dress her almost like one would a child. If she had been more energetic, less tired she might have fought him on it. Once dressed and still seated in his lap as Helblindi took care of himself, she admired what she could only call a nightgown. It was made of a fabric that seemed a cross between lace and chiffon in a lovely shade of moss green. Winter barely heard the two giants converse lowly, followed by chuckles, and a bit of jostling as she let herself fall asleep in Varrvinr’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness this took so long to write, but I’m pretty sure it’s also the longest chapter I’ve ever written so..that’s something yes? Italics are memories. Gambit’s real name is Remy, so please be aware I interchange them. No, Loki isn’t in this chapter. As a reminder, last chapter Winter was turned blue ‘permanantly’ by a sorceress. As always feedback/comments are appreciated. Warning: A bit of smut at the end.


End file.
